Iria chapters 7&8 (Airess style!!!)
by Airess
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Iria and the "Gang" after the "defeat" of Zerium.


IRIA: ZEIRAM THE ANIMATION-VOL.4 Episode:7 KILLER.  
  
Setting: Iria's apartment  
  
Iria and Kei have finally gotten a chance to rest. With Zeiram dead there's nothing to worry about. Suddenly the com-link goes berserk. A strange message is sent.  
  
  
  
Kei: Iria, what are you going to do now that Zeiram is dead?  
  
Iria: I'm not sure, I've thought about a lot of things. Like I said I'm not quite sure.  
  
Kei: Iria I have to tell you something.  
  
Iria: What is it?  
  
Kei: I'm not really a girl; I pretended to be one so Fujicouro wouldn't get mad or anything.  
  
Iria: I knew that.  
  
Kei: you did?  
  
Iria: I just wanted to play around with your head.  
  
Bob: Iria check the com-link! It's on the fritz!  
  
Iria: Huh? But we just got it!  
  
Bob: Somebody is either in a lot of trouble or it's a prank.  
  
Iria: Here it is.  
  
Ariie: Iria help lp, Iri Iria, I'm in n trobl le Its aarr arii arrie ie Iria ria ia Im in th he...  
  
Iria: Damn It! Bob fix it! I have to find out where she is.  
  
Kei: Iria, what was that? Who is she?  
  
Iria: It's my sister. She lives on Lerin.  
  
Bob: My scanners detect Zeiram signals from there Iria. But not the same Zeiram signals of the old Zeiram you killed.  
  
Iria: Bob I'm going. You can't stop me!  
  
Kei: Wait Iria I want to go to.  
  
Bob: Iria it's not safe! The signal is stronger then the Zeiram that killed your brother.  
  
Iria: What are you saying Bob.  
  
Kei: You mean this one is worse?  
  
Bob: Exactly.  
  
Iria: I'm still going, with or without your approval.  
  
Setting: In the creeper.  
  
Bob: Iria, are you sure you know what your doing?  
  
Iria: Yes, bob, I've never been so sure in my life.  
  
Kei: Iria, how old is your sister?  
  
Iria: She's fourteen just like you.  
  
Bob: Were going to gate seven west Iria.  
  
Setting: Fujicuros dempidon. Fujicuro, following Iria, is curious as to what she's up to. For he to got the same strange message.  
  
Fujicuero: I've got to know what Iria's up to.  
  
Setting: The creeper in space.  
  
Iria: I hope were not too late.  
  
Bob: If we are it was meant to be.  
  
Kei: Iria, there's something I have to tell y...  
  
Iria: Bob what is that?  
  
Bob: We've entered an asteroid field.  
  
Iria: Kei hold your ground!  
  
Kei: But Iria!  
  
Iria: Kei shut up and sit down, understand?  
  
Bob: Iria you did it your on Lerin! But you have to remember Lerin is an asteroid not a planet. It has no gravity.  
  
Kei: What dose that mean Bob?  
  
Iria: It means we have to wear special footwear before we go on to the asteroid.  
  
Bob: He was asking me Iria!  
  
Iria: Sorry. Put these on Kei.  
  
Kei: O.K.  
  
Setting: A small hut in the rock field on Lerin.  
  
Ariie: Iria, Why aren't you coming for me?  
  
Setting: Walking though the lerin city.  
  
Kei: Iria I have to tell you something.  
  
Iria: What is it Kei.  
  
Kei: I know where your sister is and I know who she is. I used to live on Lerin before I was sent to Dowajon  
  
Your sister and I were friends. Very good friends. So if there's tension between your sister and me that's why.  
  
Iria: Did you date?  
  
Kei: Well, yeah.  
  
Iria: So you were the one she always talked about.  
  
Bob: Kei, where is she?  
  
Kei: she's in the rock field. In a small shack or something.  
  
Iria: C'mon Kei lets go!  
  
Setting: Walking though the rock field, approaching the hut.  
  
Kei: there it is!  
  
Iria: Kei look out behind you! Run to the hut!  
  
Kei: But Iria what about you?  
  
Iria: GO!!!  
  
Setting: As Kei runs to the hut Iria battles a bigger and much worse Zeiram.  
  
She fights for her life and the lives of the ones she loves.  
  
New Setting: The Hut.  
  
Kei: Ariie, Ariie where are you?  
  
Ariie: Who's there? Who are you? Iria?  
  
Kei sees Ariie huddled in a corner.  
  
Kei: Ariie it's me Kei!  
  
Ariie: Kei? You came back; I knew you'd come back!  
  
Kei: I'm here with Iria; we've come to get you.  
  
Ariie: iria? How did you find her? How did you get to Myce?  
  
Kei: It's a long story, I'll explain later. We've got to get out of here quick, lets go.  
  
Setting: The battle with Zeiram 2.  
  
Kei: Iria, I've got her!  
  
Iria: Go to the creeper and get as far as you can!  
  
Kei: But what about you?  
  
Iria: Do as I say! Bob will help you. I can't do this alone get Fujikuro!  
  
Ariie: Iria!  
  
Kei: C'mon! We've got to go.  
  
Setting: In the roads of Lerin. Fujikuro has lost track of Iria and the creeper.  
  
Fujikuro: Damn, where could they be?  
  
Setting: Running to the creeper.  
  
Kei: come on Ariie we have to go!  
  
Ariie: Kei wait I can't run anymore! My side hurts!  
  
Kei: We can't stop!  
  
Ariie: Kei we have to! I can't go any further!  
  
Kei: Fine, lets rest in that building.  
  
Ariie: Kei, what is that thing that Iria is fighting?  
  
Kei: It's some kind of organic creature. It's claimed to be un-killable. Iria proved that wrong th e  
  
First time she fought with one.  
  
Ariie: Why didn't you say that before we just can wait around for it to get us lets go!  
  
Kei: But you just...  
  
Ariie: Come on!  
  
Setting: At the creeper.  
  
Ariie: Kei, you know how to drive this right?  
  
Kei: Of course, but first we have to get a hold of Bob. Get in!  
  
Ariie: How do we contact bob?  
  
Kei: Like this. Bob?  
  
Bob: Kei, the transmission will start in thirty seconds.  
  
Kei: Bob, how's Iria doing?  
  
Bob: I don't know. Her life band has been broken. The com link is still at the apartment.  
  
Kei: That cant be good. I hope she's OK.  
  
Ariie: Oh you know Iria she's probably killing that thing as we speak.  
  
Bob: Transmission taking place.  
  
Ariie: Whoa!!  
  
Kei: Pretty weird huh? Bob, try to contact Fujicouro!  
  
Bob: recording message.  
  
Kei: Fujicouro, Iria needs your help! Go to the Lerin rock field immediately!  
  
Setting: Fujicouro has just gotten the message and is on his way.  
  
Fujicouro: Iria, needs ME?!? That's a first.  
  
Setting in space on the way back to Myce.  
  
Kei lets ask Fujicouro how things are going.  
  
Ariie: I'll talk to him this time!  
  
Bob: Connecting to com link services. Go on its done.  
  
Ariie: Fujicouro, how do things look?  
  
Fujicouro: Is that Ariie?  
  
Ariie: Yup  
  
Fujicouro: I'm sorry Ariie. When I got here Zeiram was gone. Iria, she was...  
  
Kei: she was what Fujicouro!  
  
Fujicouro: She was on the ground.  
  
Ariie: NO! She's not dead is she? Tell me I have to know! Fujicouro!  
  
Fujicouro: I'm sorry Ariie. I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner.  
  
  
  
End of episode.  
  
  
  
IRIA: ZEIRAM THE ANIMATION-VOL:4 Episode:8 REFUGE.  
  
Setting: In Iria and Kei's apartment.  
  
Ariie: I'll kill it with my bare hands! It won't be even be partially alive after I'm though with it!  
  
Kei: Ariie be reasonable. The first one defeated your brother Gren. The second one is worse! Iria couldn't hold it!  
  
Bob: Ariie the chance of loosing you too is too high. We can't take a chance at losing you too.  
  
Ariie: I don't care it killed my whole family, why would it matter if it killed me too? I want revenge!  
  
Kei: You don't know what you're talking about, you're delusional!  
  
Ariie: Crazy or not he cant get away with it! Do you think I'm just going to sit here and let him kill innocent people?  
  
Bob: You may be just as rebellious as Iria. But you couldn't handle him alone!  
  
Ariie: How do you know Bob? You haven't seen me in five years. I could have changed a lot in that time.  
  
Fujicouro: I went to my dempidon to answer your call. After I went back. Iria was gone.  
  
Ariie: Is she alive?  
  
Fujicouro: Something could have gotten her while I was gone, how do I know. All's I know is that she wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
Kei: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Fujicouro: Aren't you people listening? I said I don't know!  
  
Bob: I can't detect a strong enough signal for her. But it dose have a weak one.  
  
Ariie: Is it moving?  
  
Bob: Fast, very fast!  
  
Ariie: On Lerin the age of becoming a bounty hunter is fourteen. I'll be fourteen Monday. That's when I will be confirmed a bounty hunter.  
  
Bob: You were in training? Who was your instructor?  
  
Ariie: Kuroudo; Kode he was killed by Zeiram.  
  
Bob: Fujicouro, plain to take Iria's creeper to Lerin on Saturday.  
  
Fujicouro: Why do I have to?  
  
Bob: because no one else will know about this but us!  
  
Setting: the creeper  
  
Fujicouro: Why do I have to do this! I don't want anything to do with Iria and her problems!  
  
Kei: Just do it Fujicouro!  
  
Ariie: I can't wait till I can kill that thing!  
  
Kei: You'll get yourself killed!  
  
Ariie: You don't know me, I'm not the same as the old me!  
  
Kei: Yea right!  
  
Fujicouro: Will you two be quiet!  
  
Bob: Fujicouro hold your temper!  
  
Fujicouro: shut up computer.  
  
Kei: there it is!  
  
Bob: Turn left at the next moon.  
  
Setting: Lerin.  
  
Ariie: What happened?  
  
Bob: It looks like it has been traced!  
  
Kei: Its gone!  
  
Ariie: I'm gonna kill him! Where is he first my brother, than my sister now my home!  
  
Bob: You need to keep your temper if you want to be a hunter.  
  
They hear a faint noise near by.  
  
Ariie: Iria!  
  
Kei: What?  
  
Ariie: I think its Iria!  
  
Bob: It can't be, she's dead!  
  
Ariie: It is, I know it is.  
  
Ariie walks over to where the noises are behind a rock.  
  
Kei: Be careful!  
  
Ariie: Don't worry! I'll be fine.  
  
Fujicouro: I wouldn't do that if I were you!  
  
Ariie: DONT WORRY! Iria, is that you?  
  
Iria: Ar..iie.  
  
Ariie: She's hurt! Come quick she's hurt!  
  
Kei: Iria! Are you O.K., Iria!  
  
Bob: Ariie, let me see her.  
  
Fujicouro: She looks bad!  
  
Bob: Real bad.  
  
Ariie: Lets get her home.  
  
Setting: Iria's apartment.  
  
Ariie: Iria, how are you? Are you feeling better?  
  
Iria: Ariie! Kei get Ariie!  
  
Ariie: Iria I'm here!  
  
Iria: What? where am I?  
  
Bob: your home Iria, don't move. You aren't stable enough yet.  
  
Ariie: you hit your head hard from what we can tell.  
  
Iria: Is it dead?  
  
Ariie: We found no trace of that thing on Lerin, he must have somehow gotten off of the planet.  
  
Iria  
  
Iria: Bob that wasn't Zeiram it was something else. It wasn't human like Zeiram but it was defiantly killable.  
  
Bob: But we got Zeiram signals from it!  
  
Iria: It might be related to Zeiram in some way but it was not Zeiram, that's what I said before, listen to me!  
  
Fujicouro: Iria did you hit your head? That had to be Zeiram. If it wasn't what was it?  
  
Iria: I don't know.  
  
  
  
Narrator: What was the mysterious creature? What is wrong with Iria? Find out in siege!  
  
End of episode 8. End of volume 4. 


End file.
